brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
References
The following are references to popular and historical pop-culture mentioned or seen in ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine''. This doesn't include any references to New York emergency services, as they are frequently shown throughout the show. Literature Batman comics * In The Bet, Jake Peralta states he doesn't understand how Batman remains calm on top of tall buildings. Beauty and the Beast * In The Party, Charles Boyle tells Jake he thinks Raymond Holt's house will be as fancy as the Beast's house in Beauty and the Beast. * In Unsolvable, it is revealed Boyle had a crush on the teapot in the story. Beowulf * In The Party, Kevin Cozner tells Jake he doesn't bring home information about his job, such as Beowulf, and his husband Holt doesn't bring home police talk. Bob Woodward * A book by Bob Woodward can be seen in Holt's office. The Brotherhoods: The True Story of Two Cops Who Murdered for the Mafia (2006) * In Halloween, this book can be seen on a table in Holt's office. David Remnick * In The Party, when Jake references an article about human trafficking from The New Yorker, Kevin responds by asking whether it is the one by David Remnick. Dick Tracy * In Jake & Amy, Jake said Amy Santiago's nephew Mason's face is too small for his head and that he's a "Dick Tracy" villain. Don Juan * in M.E. Time, Mrs. Patterson refers to her husband as a "real Don Juan", referencing Don Juan, a famous Spanish legend and renowned womaniser. Flowers for Algernon (1958) * Jake Peralta's mouse Algernon, is a reference to this science-fiction short story about a laboratory mouse, written by Daniel Keyes. Garfield comics * In Full Boyle, Jake describes Canada as "Odie to America's Garfield". Go, Dog, Go! (1961) * In The Ebony Falcon, Terry Jeffords tells Jake he reads Go, Dog, Go! to his children. Harry Potter (series) * In Halloween, Jake incorrectly tries to guess Charles' costume, guessing a "dumpy Ronald Weasley?". * In the The Fugitive Pt. 1, Jake calls the last uncaptured, escaped convict "The Golden Snitch." ** After Amy catches him making the Harry Potter reference, Jake comfessed that he called in sick the other day to stay home reading "Order of the Phoenix" and admits how sad he was when Cedric Diggory dies. He-Man comics * In Halloween II, Charles dresses up as He-Man, though none of the squad guess his costume correctly. The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (1831) * In M.E. Time, Amy Santiago pretends to walk hunchbacked when she accidentally bowed to Holt, so Rosa calls her Quasimodo, the name of the hunchbacked protagonist of the novel. John Law (comic character) * In Thanksgiving, Jake arrested a perp, signing himself as Johnny Law, a reference to this detective superhero. Maya Angelou * In Halloween, Terry guesses that Rosa Diaz read a Maya Angelou poem at her graduation. Nancy Drew (series) * In The Vulture, Keith Pembroke thanks Jake sarcastically for doing the real easy work, comparing him to Nancy Drew, a teenage sleuth from the novels of Edward Stratemeyer. Charles then lists two books in the Nancy Drew Files series, Murder on Ice ''and Recipe for Murder, saying he wanted to be Nancy Drew when he was growing up. ''The New Yorker * In The Party, Kevin Cozner explains to the squad that he and Holt met over the phone while Kevin was asking him questions for an article he was writing for The New Yorker. Jake then spends a while trying to discuss articles from the magazine in order to impress Kevin and form a connection between the two. Odyssey * In The Party, Jake describes the Odyssey as one of the "classics". Othello (1603) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Jake refers to Amy as Iago, which Amy incorrectly assumes is the character from Othello, though he means the parrot from the film Aladdin. Raggedy Ann * In Halloween, a woman dressed as Raggedy Ann is seen by Amy and Charles drinking vodka straight out of the bottle on the sidewalk. Amy asks them to move away and she gets annoyed at the fact they are cops. Robin Hood * In Halloween II, Gina Linetti guesses Charles is dressed up as a "gay Robin Hood". Ship: The Epic Story of Maritime Adventure (2004) * In Halloween, this book can be seen on a table in Holt's office. Spider-Man comics * In The Vulture, the doorman has written a novel idea that is extremely similar to Spider-Man's origin story. His idea is as follows: "Idea for a novel: A mild-mannered doorman gets bitten on the penis by a radioactive spider and becomes the world's greatest lover." Superman comics * In Full Boyle, the character Super Dan styles himself after the DC comics Superman. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (series) * In The Vulture, Jake has a Leonardo action figure on top of his computer, Leonardo being one of the TMNT, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Thor comics * In The Bet, Boyle says Jake should not give up his car, as it would be like if Thor gave up his hammer. William Shakespeare '' * In Halloween, Jake performed a speech to the squad that he believed would put even Shakespeare to shame. * In Halloween II, Charles dresses up as Shakespeare and says one of his famous lines "To be or not to be". Art ''Banksy * In Halloween III, Leo Mirren-Carter said Banksy gave him the nickname "Nadia." Pablo Picasso * In M.E. Time, Amy asked Terry about his 'doodles', which insults Terry and he asks sarcastically, "are you a fan of Picasso's doodles'. * In The Ebony Falcon, Holt describes Leo Sporm as the "Picasso of Hucksters". Film, TV and Theatre 101 Dalmatians (series) * In The Mole, Jake refers to Madeline Wuntch as Cruella de Vil, the antagonist of 101 Dalmatians. Adam Sandler * In Operation: Broken Feather, Adam Sandler appears as himself in the auction Jake's hosting. Aladdin (1992) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Jake refers to Amy as Iago, which Amy incorrectly assumes is the character from Othello, though he means the parrot with the same name from the film Aladdin. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * In Pontiac Bandit, while looking through Doug Judy's laserdiscs, Jake finds this film. The Bachelor (2002-present) * In Maximum Security, Holt says he can make small talk and mentions the show. Bad Boys (1995) * In The Slump, Gina Linetti describes Bad Boys as the best cop film ever made. Blade Runner (1982) * In Pontiac Bandit, while looking through Doug Judy's laserdiscs, Jake finds Blade Runner. Blockbuster * In Unsolvable, when listing things that have changed over the previous 10 years, Jake realises Blockbuster has shut down. Bones (2005-2017) * In The Party, Amy discovers this show on Kevin and Holt's DVR. Braveheart (1995) * In Fancy Brudgom, Jake calls Charles Braveheart when he dresses up in a Scottish outfit for his wedding. Breaking Bad (2008-2013) * In The Bet, Sharon Jeffords asks Terry whether he is cooking methamphetamines and then refers to the show Breaking Bad. Breathless (1960) * In The Slump, Terry describes Breathless as the best cop film ever made. * In The Party, Terry tells several party members about Truffaut writing Breathless, where one states the film is written by Jean-Luc Godard. Bumblebee (2018) * In Casecation, Jake mentions to Amy that she promised they would get to see the movie. Amy said she didn't promise that but that she had instead said, "Isn't that a kids' movie?" Jake counters that he had said, "It's for teens." Cagney & Lacey (1982-1988) * Terry's two daughters, Cagney Jeffords and Lacey Jeffords, are based off the names of the two police detectives in this TV show. Channing Tatum * In The Vulture, Jake states that if he wins the case, Channing Tatum will play his less attractive brother in the film about his life. * In Ava, Gina repeats, "You're in a Channing Tatum movie." as a positive thought for herself. Chuck Norris '' * In Halloween, Boyle puts on a costume and Jake incorrectly jokes that he is "dumpy Chuck Norris". ''Citizen Kane (1941) * In the Pilot, when Charles is suggesting to Rosa the two go see an old movie, his first suggestion is Citizen Kane, but she says she doesn’t enjoy it. The Cosby Show (1984-1992) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Gina tells Charles he looks like he's starring in an Albanian remake of The Cosby Show. Damn Yankees (1955) * In The Vulture, Charles claims to have played centre field in this Broadway musical during high school. Dances with Wolves (1990) * In The Party, Jake jokingly asks Amy whether Kevin Cozner is the star of "Dancez with Wolvez". Daniel Craig * In Sal's Pizza, a list of all of the squad member's searches on the internet is leaked and it is revealed Amy searched for images of Daniel Craig's hands. Denzel Washington '' * In Operation: Broken Feather, Gina drops a file in front of Terry and says "Donezo Washington", referencing the actor. ''Diane Keaton * In Fancy Brudgom, Jake refers to Charles as Diane Keaton while Boyle shows off his suit. Die Hard (film series, 1988-1995 & 2007-2013) *''Read full list on Die Hard'' Dina Lohan * In Halloween, Gina tells Jake that she is wearing Dina Lohan's face lotion after Jake kisses her forehead and asks what he is tasting. Donnie Brasco (1997) * In the Pilot, Jake Peralta reads a quote from the movie to a camera as a joke in front of Amy. He says the following quote: “''This job is eating me alive. I can’t breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I'm not becoming like them, I am them.”'' Ellen DeGeneres * In The Ebony Falcon, Boyle describes Terry like Ellen DeGeneres. Fargo (1996) * In The Slump, Amy describes Fargo as the third best cop film ever made. The Fast and the Furious (series) * In Halloween II, Jake says to Charles while riding in a shopping cart, "we're Tokyo Drifiting". François Truffaut * In The Party, Terry tells several party members about Truffaut writing Breathless, a 1960 film. Fred Astaire * In Fancy Brudgom, Charles refers to himself as this actor when showing off his suit. Friends (1994-2004) * In Chocolate Milk, Jake describes himself as several characters from this show, as he thinks he is "every type of friend". Game of Thrones (2011-2019) * In The Mole, Gina mentions that she dated a guy who looked like Tywin Lannister. * In Fancy Brudgom, Jake ranks Boyle's planned wedding as the second worst wedding of all time, after the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones. Gene Kelly * In Fancy Brudgom, Charles refers to himself as this actor when showing off his suit. George Clooney * In Tactical Village, Amy describes the difference between Clooney and Peralta as Clooney having a "sexy voice". The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) * In The Ebony Falcon, Rosa tells Holt that Gina finds this film the greatest comedy film of all time, despite it being a psychological crime thriller. Ghostbusters (1984) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Jake gets a framed photo of him and Amy, though her eyes are red from tear gas, so Jake says she looks like a ghost dog from the end of Ghostbusters. Highlander (1986) * In The Tagger, Trevor Podolski tells Jake he is 610 years old and a Highlander. This is a reference to the race of immortal beings that can only be killed by beheading in the Highlander series. House Party 2 (1991) * In The Apartment, it is revealed as children, Jake and Gina watched House Party 2 many times. How It's Made (2001-present) * In The Party, Amy discovers How It's Made: Contact Lenses on Kevin and Holt's DVR. The Hurt Locker (2008) * In Old School, Jake explains to the squad he knows how to use a robot at the precinct because he's "seen the first 15 minutes of the Hurt Locker". Jean-Luc Godard * In The Party, Terry tells several party members about Truffaut writing Breathless, where one states the film is written by Jean-Luc Godard. Jennifer Anniston * In The Party, Gina asks whether she can where shorts like what she thinks Jennifer Anniston would wear. Jeopardy! (1964-present) * In The Party, Jake lists several topics, and Holt response saying they were the topics on Jeopardy! the previous night. Joseph Gordon-Levitt * In The Ebony Falcon, it is revealed Gina had a set of Joseph Gordon-Levitt nesting dolls that were stolen from her apartment. Joy Behar * In Halloween, Holt guesses that Boyle is dressed up as this comedian, when in reality he is dressed up as Mario Batali. * In The Apartment, Gina describes Jake's turntable mixing skills like Joy Behar falling down stairs. Jurassic Park (series) * In Tactical Village, Boyle compares the activity to Jurassic Park: The Ride. Kate Upton * In The Slump, Jake assumes that the detective Smith married the actress Kate Upton after his slump was over. Kevin Costner * In The Ebony Falcon, Gina requests the police send her a detective who looks like a young Kevin Costner. * Kevin Cozner shares an extremely similar name to this actor. Kevin James * In Operation: Broken Feather, while talking to Adam Sandler, Jake asks which character Kevin James plays in his next film. King Kong (1933) * In Captain Holt's office, there is a statue on his desk of the Empire State Building with King Kong climbing it. * In Jake & Amy, Jake tells Amy that he would marry her on top of the Empire State Building, during a King Kong attack. * Throughout Season One, Jake has a King Kong action figure on top of his desk computer. Law & Order: SVU (1999-present) * In The Therapist, Rosa hired Sheena, an actress, to be her fake girlfriend. Sheena said she "was in an episode of SVU" and name-dropped Mariska, as in Mariska Hargitay, who is the longtime leading actress on the show. Lethal Weapon (1987) * In The Slump, Amy describes Lethal Weapon as the second best cop film ever made. The Little Mermaid (series) * In Chocolate Milk, when Rosa tells Charles she is going to make him a Jamaican god of rhythm, Charles replies "Sebastian from Little Mermaid". Lord of the Rings (film series, 2001-2003) on Jake having read 15 books total in his life and a lot of his other cultural references are watchable media, it's more likely he saw the movies than read the LOTR novels. * In Lockdown, Terry says his brother-in-law Zeke likes to call Terry's house "Terry's Hobbit-hole" * In Boyle-Linetti Wedding, Gina calls people a hobbit and Gollum. * In Ava, Terry compares Holt to a judgmental tree called an Ent; and also, Jake says a doula is sort of like a vaginal Gandalf. Mario Lopez * In The Ebony Falcon, Gina's BNE file comes back revealing she had one of Mario Lopez's hairs in her apartment, which she purchased at an auction. Mark-Paul Gosselaar * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Gina says "On your Mark... get set... Paul Gosselaar!" Mark Ruffalo * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Gina says "On your Mark... get set... Ruffalo!" Mark Wahlberg * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Gina says "On your Mark... get set... Wahlberg!". Masterpiece Mystery! (2008-present) * In The Party, Amy discovers this is on Kevin and Holt's DVR. Mask (1985) * In Halloween, Jake guesses Boyle is dressed up as Eric Stoltz from the movie Mask. The Matrix (series) * In Charges and Specs, Charles dresses up as Neo from The Matrix to express his sadness, which is quickly pointed out by Gina. Meet the Press (1947-present) * In Sal's Pizza, Jake describes two firemen talking like watching Meet the Press. Mission Impossible (series) * In The Slump, Amy says to the junior police squad "your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get your life back on track". This is a reference to the famous "your mission, should you choose to accept it" from the Mission Impossible series, as well as the music playing, which is similar to the series theme song. Moneyball (2011) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Holt states to Terry that Moneyball is his favourite film and he cried during it. Murder, She Wrote (1984-1996) * In Thanksgiving, Rosa explains that Amy's apartment looks like the set of Murder, She Wrote. Neil Patrick Harris * In The Bet, Boyle describes Jake giving away his car like Neil Patrick Harris giving away his showmanship. North by Northwest (1959) * In the Pilot, Charles comes to a quick decision that he and Rosa go and see North by Northwest, but she angrily declines. Olympus Has Fallen (2013) * In The Apartment, Gina finds out Jake has rented this movie 12 times. Oprah Winfrey * In The Apartment, Gina tells Jake she is feeling better after watching Oprah have lunch with her female friends. * In Fancy Brudgom, Jake refers to Charles as Oprah after Boyle tells him that he is going to have spicy cakes at his wedding. Peter Pan (1953) * In Lockdown, Charles says he wants to be Jake's right-hand man, his "Tinker Bell." When Rosa questions his phrasing, Charles says, "Tinker Bell is a loyal lieutenant and a real thorn in the side of Captain Hook." Planet of the Apes (series) * In Unsolvable, Charles describes getting approached by Michael Hitchcock and Norm Scully scary, like the moment in Planet of the Apes, when "the ape talks". Rambo (series) * In Halloween, during the squad gathering Scully is dressed as Rambo. Ratatouille * In The Swedes, Charles says he likes how Paris was represented in the movie. Regis Philbin * In 48 Hours, Jake reveals photos of him with Regis Philbin to Dustin Whitman, showing that the two has met. RoboCop (1987) * In The Slump, Rosa describes RoboCop as the best cop film ever made. Richard Dreyfuss * In The Party, Gina explains to a group of psychologists she is thinking about Richard Dreyfuss hunched over eating dog food. Safe House (1998) * In Christmas, Jake suggests Holt and him watch this film, but Holt had already seen it. Scandal (2012-2018) * In The Mole, Gina had said she is "about to Olivia pope this sitch" in regards to controlling the news breaking out about her dating ventures. Serpico (1973) * In Old School, Jake drunk texted Amy "Whaz his name in Serpico?". Seth Rogen * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Gina says "On your mark... get Seth... Rogen!". Sex and the City (1998-2004) * In Halloween, Terry jokingly guesses that Boyle is dressed up as Miranda from Sex and the City. * In Bureau, Holt pretends to be a "Sex-and-the-Citiot" so to distract a guard who is a fan of the show. * In Full Boyle, Jake and Charles pretend to be tourist coming to New York to look at locations in Sex and the City. The Shawshank Redemption * In The Therapist, Jake impersonated Morgan Freeman's character Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding. Sherlock (2010-2017) * In The Party, Amy discovers this show on Kevin and Holt's DVR. The Silence of the Lambs (1991) * In The Therapist, Jake had called Dr. Tate, 'Hannibal,' as in Hannibal Lecter. Star Wars (series) * In Tactical Village, when Jake refers to Amy being like a sister, Charles responds "that's what Luke said about Leia", which annoys Jake. * In Fancy Brudgom, while discussing lab rats getting zapped and lightning, Rosa mentions Emperor Palpatine. Step Up (series) * In Halloween II, Gina tells Terry she can't help if her life is "literally a Step Up movie". Steve Harvey * In Pontiac Bandit, Rosa describes Jake's appearance as though he is dressed like Steve Harvey. Super Troopers (2001) * In Old School, Jake describes his stories as if they "make Training Day look like Super Troopers". * In NutriBoom, Jake recognizes Jay Chandrasekhar as the "guy from Super Troopers." Suzanne Somers * In Old School, Jimmy Brogan offensively refers to Jake as the actress Suzanne Somers, then asks him to talk like a man. Thor (series)' * In The Tattler, Gina lies to her old classmates about having written the movies and being in the middle of working on the fourth one. Titanic (1997) * In The Bet, Jake and Amy do the "Steerage Jig" from the film Titanic. The Today Show (1952-present) * In Full Boyle, Jake and Charles dress up as tourists who came to New York to hold signs in front of the Today Show window. Tom Selleck * In The Apartment, Boyle sticks hair to his face and mocks Tom Selleck's moustache by impersonating him. Top Gun (1986) * In The Vulture, Terry explains the plot of Top Gun to Holt and Gina, as a stall tactic, and Holt hurries him by saying he has seen the movie, but Gina hadn't and asked for the sergeant to continue. * In The Apartment, Jake calls Gina "Goose", possibly referencing the character in Top Gun. Total Recall (1990) * In Pontiac Bandit, Jake and Doug Judy talk about the three-breasted alien from Total Recall. * In Chocolate Milk, while making fun of Terry getting a vasectomy, Jake says "Scrotal Recall". Training Day (2001) * In The Slump, Amy describes Training Day as the best cop film ever made. * In Old School, Jake describes his stories as if they "make Training Day look like Super Troopers". Tron (1982) * In Pontiac Bandit, while looking through Doug Judy's laserdiscs, Jake finds Tron. Turner & Hooch (1989) * In The Slump, Charles describes Turner & Hooch as the best cop film ever made. Wife Swap (2004-present) * One of Gina's life goals is to be on Wife Swap. Video Games Pac-Man * In Undercover, Gina says that everytime Charles talks to her, she hears the sound that plays when Pac-Man dies. * In Halloween II, Jake guesses Boyle's costume is Ms. Pac Man's nipple, though Jake tells him is it brown nor orange, the color of his costume. Wii Sports * In Christmas, while handcuffed together, Holt and Jake play the tennis mode in Wii Sports. Xbox * In The Apartment, an Xbox 360 controller can be seen on a table in Jake's apartment. Music AC/DC * In Sal's Pizza, Jake says Boone's "bungles" should be written into a song called "Welcome to the Bungle", referencing this song by AC/DC. Adele * In The Party, Jake downloads the 2010 Adele song "Rolling in the Deep" onto his phone. Backstreet Boys * In DFW's cold opening, Jake has a lineup of suspects who he tells to sing Backstreet Boys' I Want It That Way. Billy Joel * In Undercover, Jake and several other men drunkenly sing the 1973 Billy Joel song, "Piano Man", which Jake refers to when speaking to Holt, saying "in the Mafia, once you Joel with each other, you're bonded for life". Boyz II Men * In Pontiac Bandit, Rosa describes what Jake is wearing as like a "Boyz II Men easter album". Carly Rae Jepsen * In Return To Skyfire, Jake uses Carly Rae Jepsen as an example of how people get excited over the release of something. Car Wash (1975) * In The Mole, a flashback revealed Terry gre up with songs such as this. Christina Aguilera * In The Slump, Gina dances to "Beautiful", a song by Christina Aguilera, while encouraging the at-risk kids. Consider Yourself * In M.E. Time, Boyle sings this song from the play and film Oliver! while him and Jake are driving. The Eagles * The Disco Strangler is a reference to the Eagles song, The Disco Strangler (1979). Elvis Presley * In Halloween III, Charles dressed up as him. The rest of the squad pretend to not know and make close-but-wrong guesses. Escape (The Piña Colada Song) * In Full Boyle, Charles sings this song in front of a dead body as he is in good spirits. Frans Brüggen * In Halloween II, after being asked what day it is, Holt states the day previous was this conductor's birthday. I Am a Rock (1965) * In Unsolvable, Amy starts singing this song while talking to Holt. I Got You Babe (1965) * In Operation: Broken Feather, Jake leaves a perp in the interrogation room with this song by Sonny Bono playing. Jay-Z * In Sal's Pizza, Gina asks Simon Walker what his favourite Jay-Z song is many times, to prepare him for a job at the precinct, and he finally responds with "Big Pimpin'", one of Jay-Z's most popular songs. * In Unsolvable, Jake lies and tells Terry that Jay-Z is his favourite artist, when in reality it is Taylor Swift. Jessie's Girl '' * In 48 Hours, Jake tells Amy her dream man is out there, with a soul patch, that wants to sing Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield to her at her wedding. ''Jimi Hendrix * In The Party, Jake describes Jimi Hendrix as one of "the classics". La Donna è Mobile * In Thanksgiving, Scully sings this Italian song when he thinks the squad is going to have sing along. Led Zeppelin * In The Party, Jake describes Led Zeppelin as one of "the classics". Liberace * In Fancy Brudgom, Jake refers to Charles as this performer while Boyle shows off his suit. Mama Said Knock You Out (1991) * In Pontiac Bandit, this song by LL Cool J plays when Jake walks down the path in an oversized white suit. Miley Cyrus * In Charges and Specs, Jake tries to take selfies with a face he calls his "Miley Cyrus told-you-so face". O Fortuna * In Halloween II, Scully sings this opera song to distract Holt while Hitchcock holds a music player that plays the song. 'O sole mio (1898) * In The Party, Scully sings this Neapolitan song to Holt and Kevin to serenade them. Push It (1987) * In Halloween II, Gina dances to this song in the evidence lockup room and again later with Terry on a dance floor in Shaw's Bar. Ray J * In The Apartment, Gina tells Jake Ray J is a national treasure. Rihanna * In the Pilot, Charles Boyle mentions to Gina whether she knows any ”scalpers” for Rihanna tickets so he can take Rosa Diaz to her concert. * In The Oolong Slayer, Gina makes her toast proposal to Rihanna because she loves Rihanna. Rod Stewart * In Halloween II, Jake guesses Charles is dressed up as Rod Stewart. She Works Hard for the Money (1983) * In The Ebony Falcon, Gina had a music box stolen from her apartment that played She Works Hard for the Money by Donna Summers. Scat jazz * In Thanksgiving, Jake says he likes to deliver toasts like scat jazz, a type of jazz music. Scorpions * In The Bet, a male prostitute starts dancing in front of Amy to the beat of "Rock You Like a Hurricane", a 1984 song by the German rock band, Scorpions. Taylor Swift * In Unsolvable, Jake lies and tells Terry that Jay-Z is his favourite artist, when in reality it is Taylor Swift. Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) * In Charges and Specs, this song plays when Jake, Holt and Amy dress up in thrift shop clothes. Toni Braxton * In The 9-8, Charles takes offense to Stevie Schillens making fun of Toni Braxton. Later Jake proudly admits to Stevie that he does listen to Toni Braxton when on stakeouts with Charles. At the end of the episode, all 3 of them are singing out loud Toni Braxton's song "Un-Break My Heart" together in a police car. Tower Records * In Pontiac Bandit, Doug Judy explains how he robbed a Tower Records store. Una furtiva lagrima * In The Party, Scully sings this Italian song to several dinner guests. Whatta Man (1993) * In Unsolvable, Boyle dances to this song after Jake hits a milestone with arrests. Later at Shaw's Bar, him, Charles and Terry drunkenly dance to this song. Politics Bamir Topi * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Amy asked whether the president of Albania is Bujar Nishani or Bamir Topi. Bill Clinton * In Halloween, Jake threatens a perp in a Hillary Clinton costume that was kissing another perp in a Kim Jong Un costume by saying "what would Bill think". Bujar Nishani * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Amy asked whether the president of Albania is Bujar Nishani or Bamir Topi. Hillary Clinton * In Halloween, Jake has to seperate a perp in a costume of Hillary Clinton with one in a Kim Jong Un costume. Joan of Arc * In Halloween II, Jake guesses Charles is dressed up as Joan of Arc. John Lindsay * In Unsolvable, while talking to prison inmates, one said he had French toast with Major John Lindsay's dog, though he has mental difficulties. Kim Jong Un * In Halloween, Jake has to seperate a perp in a costume of Kim Jong Un with one in a Hillary Clinton costume. Louis XI of France * In Full Boyle, Vivian Ludley explains that in the court of Louis XI women only ate consommé, as they though chewing would cause wrinkles. Manuel Noriega * In The Vulture, Rosa thought this corrupt Panama politician was attractive, even though she hated him. Nancy Reagan '' * In The Mole, Gina's dance troupe "Dancy Reagan, the First Ladies of movement" is introduced. ''Victor Emmanuel III of France * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Holt uses this name as an insult towards Wuntch, with the insult being later used by Terry against Holt. Vladimir Putin * In Operation: Broken Feather, Keith Pembroke shows Amy his underwear, named the "Vladimir Putin Collection". Sports Adidas * The sports shoe company Adidas' logo can be seen during the Brooklyn Nine-Nine intro. Andre Agassi * In Maximum Security, Holt says he can make small talk and mentions the tennis player. Billy King (basketball) * In Full Boyle, Bernice blames the Brooklyn Nets doing bad on the coach, Billy King. Blake Griffin * In The Mole, it is revealed Gina has told the squad she would sell them out for 5 minutes with this basketball player. Brooklyn Nets * Jake and Bernice both are big fans of the Brooklyn Nets. Derek Jeter * In Chocolate Milk, Wuntch admits to Holt she has held a grudge because he embarrassed her in front of Derek Jeter, but Holt tells her she embarrassed herself. Jason Kidd * In Full Boyle, Bernice tells Jake that most people blame Jason Kidd for the Brooklyn Nets doing badly. Joe Theismann * In Operation: Broken Feather, Joe Theismann appears as himself and bids $1,000 for Adam Sandler to put his socks in Jake's mouth. Kobe Bryant * In Charges and Specs, Jake deflects a basketball shot yelling out "Kobe". Lance Armstrong * In Pontiac Bandit, Boyle describes his physiotherapy cycling exercises like become Lance Armstrong. Mahmoud Ahmadinejad * In The Jimmy Jab Games, Jake tells the group the Jimmy Jab games started when this president of Iran was in New York and the squad was on call for 9 hours. Michael Jordan * In Christmas, Jake uses handcuffs to attach his hand to Holt's and then throws the key, saying "Jordan", referencing this basketball player. Nike * The sports shoe company Nike's logo can be seen during the Brooklyn Nine-Nine intro. * In Casecation, Jake said he bought a pair of Jordan 1s for $500. * In Halloween II, Jake gives Dan "Fingers" McCreary his pair of Nike shoes. Puma * The sports shoe company Puma's logo can be seen during the Brooklyn Nine-Nine intro. Tonya Harding * In The Vulture, Jake and Rosa thought this controversial figure skater was attractive, although they hated her. Other 7 Up * In Sal's Pizza, Sal mentions he had a 7 Up fridge in his pizzeria. Backgammon * In Halloween, Jake told Holt about when he was a child and his Uncle Bob taught him to play a version of backgammon, where you shoot the pieces. Bingo * In Thanksgiving, the squad play "Boyle Bingo", a spoof of the original game. Blockbuster * In Unsolvable, Jake mentions that there's no more Blockbuster anymore in the 8-year gap since looking again into an old case. * In Cheddar, Jake revealed that he inherited, from his late uncle, 1 million stock shares of Blockbuster Video. * In Casecation, there is a flashback of Jake working in a Blockbuster store. Cap'n Crunch * In 48 Hours, when Jake calls Holt Cap'n he instantly makes the connection to the cereal brand. Chess * In Halloween, Jake tells Holt that in chess you have to sacrifice your king, a fact he picked up from his youth when his Uncle Bob taught him to play "chess", which in his version was using a gun to shoot chess pieces. He also thought the game ended in a "checkme", when it really ends in a "checkmate", as explained by Holt. * In several episodes, a chess box or set up board can be seen in the break room. Cops and Robbers * In Thanksgiving, while Amy is giving a toast, she explains she played this game with her brothers when they were children, which is what inspired her to join the NYPD. Hangman * In The Tagger, Amy tells Carlene that her psychic projections are just everyone's first guesses in Hangman. Icarus '' * In Operation: Broken Feather, Terry mentions the story of Icarus from Greek mythology to Captain Holt. ''iPhone * Throughout the show several characters such as Holt, Jake and Amy use iPhones. Lego * In Undercover, Amy and Terry play with Lego bricks and make a tall house. Mahjong * In Thanksgiving, Holt and Jake go to a Mahjong parlour on one of their cases. Mario Batali * In Halloween, Boyle dressed up as this celebrity chef. * In House Mouses, Boyle mentioned he once saw Mario Batali with his hair down. Martha Stewart * In Halloween II, Jake guesses Charles is dressed up as Martha Stewart. Nerf * In The Apartment, a Nite Finder EX-3 Nerf Blaster can be seen on a table in Jake's apartment and one on his couch. Papa John's * In Unsolvable, Gina tells Rosa she knows John Schnatter, otherwise known as Papa John. PetSmart * In The Ebony Falcon, Terry's alias, Trent Carter, supposedly works as an assistant manager at PetSmart. Santa Claus * In Christmas, two men dressed as Santa fight over their patrol area. Splash Mountain * In 48 Hours, Jake shows Dustin Whitman a picture of him on this ride. Troll doll * In Halloween, Jake reckons Boyles costume makes him look like a homeless troll doll. Category:Brooklyn Nine Nine